


Just a Stolen Moment

by electricshoebox



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Mass Effect AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3316727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricshoebox/pseuds/electricshoebox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mass Effect AU (loosely, really just an excuse to imagine them in space). Dorian finally gets some quiet to finish his research while the others head ashore on Ilium. Perfect time for the Iron Bull to interrupt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Stolen Moment

**Author's Note:**

> I blame [Iambic](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Iambic/pseuds/Iambic) for encouraging this and Ramon Tikaram's appearance in Jupiter Ascending for making me want a Mass Effect AU. This is short and mostly just references more than a full blown AU. These days, writing has been a serious struggle for me, but man, if I can find more motivation, I'd love to play more with them in Mass Effect universe.

“Well, fancy meeting you here.”

Bull leaned on the observation deck’s doorframe. Dorian sat near the broad window--filled, for once, not with stars but with the setting Ilium sun--with his feet propped on an end table. He cradled a glass of Asari wine in one hand and thumbed the datapad screen balanced on his legs with the other. He didn’t bother to look up.

“And here I thought you’d never find me in my own quarters,” he muttered. “Foiled again.”

“It figures you’d stake out the ship’s bar to sleep next to,” said Bull.

Dorian lifted the glass to his lips, eyes still skimming the article on the screen. “You’re only jealous you didn’t get to it first.”

Bull chuckled. “Oh, I’ve got plenty to keep me happy.”

“Plenty of that engine oil you keep trying to claim is some sort of ale.”

“Don’t blame the drink for your delicate constitution.”

“Pfft, delicate indeed, I’d bet more than a few credits it’s just distilled krogan sweat.”

“Familiar with sweaty krogans, are you?”

Dorian finally looked up to glare at the Qunari, which was a definite mistake. His gaze immediately trailed over Bull’s broad shoulders. He nearly blocked the whole doorway, even leaning as he was, head tilted just so to keep his horns from knocking the top. The gold light from the window fell across the elaborate series of tattoos covering one shoulder and disappearing around his back. Dorian’s eyes followed them down until he remembered himself and snapped them back up to safer territory, only to find Bull smirking at him, his good eye glinting.

“See something you like?”

“I see a giant with the bizarre need to walk around shirtless in _space_ ,” Dorian said (and absolutely did not splutter).

“We’re not in space now,” Bull said. He ducked the rest of the way into the room, letting the door hiss closed behind him.

Dorian looked back to the datapad, very pointedly ignoring how Bull sauntered toward his chair. He took a much heavier gulp of wine than subtlety might have dictated, because he could practically feel that _damn_ smirk.

“You’re splitting hairs,” he finally managed to say.

“Hmm, not quite yet,” Bull hummed, leaning close to Dorian’s ear. “But if you want me to…”

Dorian choked into his glass, the back of his throat burning. He fixed Bull with another glare as he coughed, “Is that… all you… ever think about?”

“Boss and the rest won’t be back for hours,” said Bull, his breath tickling Dorian’s neck (which helped _infinitely_ in the process of Dorian catching his breath, the insufferable oaf). “You know how those bureaucrats get. And almost everyone else is getting wasted at Eternity.”

“The peace and quiet I was hoping for so I could finish this research,” said Dorian, waving the datapad (and restraining himself admirably from leaning closer).

“Of course,” Bull said with a smile, straightening. “Work comes first.”

It took only as long as Bull crossing the room to the bar and Dorian reading the same sentence four times before he groaned, tossed the datapad onto the table, and drained the rest of his wine. He pushed to his feet.

“Fine, but not the engine room this time. I’m absolutely positive that A. I. was watching.”

There was that infuriating smirk again. “Well, there goes all my plans for the A. I. Core, then.”

Dorian rolled his eyes. “You really are a barbarian.”

Bull slid his hands easily over Dorian’s hips. “And you’re overdressed.”

 

 


End file.
